Breaking Point (Phan)
by Scrump10
Summary: A group of magical creatures have vowed to get revenge on Dan for their dead friend. Dan has been running away from this fate for over 5 years. What happens when Phil happens to stumble across their home and they use him as 'bait' to get to Dan?


Breaking Point a phan fiction.

Phil ran across the apartment, his feet pounded against the floor. Tears poured from his eyes. He grabbed his keys and ran. His lungs burned for air and pain shot up his legs from the impact against the hard floor. But he kept running.

"How could he!" he yelled tears streaming down his face. The red handprint on his cheek stung and he put his hand over it, his running coming to a stop.

Phil scanned the area, the wind stung his eyes and his knees shook until they buckled under his weight. He fell to the floor, the pouring rain soaked his hair and clothes and his pained sobs cut through the still night. He didn't know where he was. He was alone again.

This had not been the first time. Phil recalled yelling at Dan, Dan had been kneeling on the floor starring intently at the hand he had just hit Phil with, he had begged for Phil's forgiveness repeating over and over "it will never happen again." He had lied!

Back in the apartment Dan lay on the sofa empty bottles were smashed on the floor all around him and tears stained his cheeks. He had really done it this time. Phil hated him! Phil had been nothing but kind to Dan since they first met, he on the other hand had caused Phil nothing but trouble. Did he even deserve such a perfect person in his life? Probably not, he thought sourly.

Dan heard a knock on the door and Chris walked in. He saw the smashed bottles on the floor and noticed Dan lying on the sofa, tears streaming down his face.

"Dan what happened?" he asked, scrunching his nose at the small of alcohol on Dan's breath.

"I hit him." Dan chocked out. "He hates me."

Chris looked over to Dan shocked and shook his head. "He doesn't hate you Dan." He said walking over, picking his way slowly through the broken glass. "He could never hate you, he's just hurt and confused. Do you even know where he is?"

Dan shook his head.

Chris sighed and took out his phone from his back pocket. Dialing Phil's number. The phone rang a couple of times before Phil eventually picked up.

"Hello" he whispered hoarsely.

" Phil I know what happened…" Chris whispered not sure how to carry on. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm not sure." Phil whispered. "I saw a sign not far back that said Charles Street."

"Crap! Phil, wait exactly where you are! I'm coming to get you. Its not safe there!"

Without even giving Phil time to reply Chris ended the call.

"Chris' reaction had somewhat sobered Dan and he clumsily leapt to his feet. "Chris what's going on?" He asked in a panic.

"There's been some weird rumors about that place." He paused debating whether to tell Dan more. "There have been reports of sorcery and kidnapping. Brutal murders." He shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Dan whisper yelled. "Chris please, get him back safely." He begged "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Phil."

Phil looked up from his position on the ground; he heard footsteps coming his way. The strange thing was that he could see nobody at all.

"Philip Lester." Something whispered from behind him, he whipped around but there was still nothing.

"Its about time." The thing hissed, laughing evilly.

Phil's eyes widened and he shuffled backwards away from the voice. "Who are you?" he whimpered "what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" The voice hissed back, Phil could imagine the smugness on its face, the cold glint to its eye, the lust for blood. It was so clear despite not being able to see it.

He stumbled to his feet and began to run. "You think you can run from me Philip?" The thing laughed without humor. A tree fell in his path blocking the way. "What are you going to do now." The thing taunted, Phil felt a cold presence wrapped around him.

"What do you want with me?" Phil gasped

The thing really laughed this time "Oh Philip, Its not you that I want." It hissed. "Think of yourself as bate… Who I really want is Dan."

"What do you want with Dan?" Phil asked as he trembled in fear. "Let's just say, he did something dreadful in the past. And well… I need to get even."

Phil felt a sharp pain in his back he yelled gripping the wound, he felt blood and then everything faded into darkness.

Chris' car ground to a halt next to Phil. He was sprawled face down in the road, his shirt had been ripped off and blood poured down his back.

Chris cried out in surprise and horror before realizing where he was. He Picked Phil up and pulled him into his car. He put his foot down hard and sped off towards the apartment.

When there he laid Phil down and wiped the blood carefully off his back. Dan looked over, concerned; tears were falling gently down his face. He looked at the face of his boyfriend. His face was still screwed up in pain and fear.

Chris gasped in horror, which brought Dan back to earth.

They both looked down at the words etched into Phil's back. "**Its not over yet Daniel. – Your worst nightmare.**" Chris read out, clearly confused he looked over to Dan whose eyes were wide with shock and fear.

He broke down crying, painful memories were resurfacing after years of trying to forget. After all, all too similar words were etched onto his own back.

Phil had been dragged into Dan's darkest secret.

"Dan." Chris whispered tears in his eyes threatening to spill. "What is this? Why Phil?"

Dan took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. "It means that we're not safe." It means" he trailed off slowly taking another gulp of air.

"They have returned."

"Who? Who's returned Dan?"

"I'll explain it all. Please take a seat." He whispered not once looking up from the floor.

"_When I was young I used to hang around with a group of boys. They were called the Charles gang. Named after the street that Phil was just on. It was fun most of the time, we had a clubhouse, and a little den." _Dan smiled at the memory. _"I spent all of my teenage years with that group of guys and soon enough the area began to change. Things were getting rough. There were more robberies and basically more crime in general." _He sighed, "_One day I couldn't go out as I was on holiday. I heard my phone ring. That's when everything spiraled down hill. I found out that most of my friends had been sent to jail and one had died. He had been stabbed several times in the chest."_ Dan looked up at Chris, tears spilling out his eyes at the memory. _"I knew that while yes we had called ourselves a gang, none of my friends would be capable of stabbing anybody. Let alone one of their friends!" As soon as I got home I went to my friends house. His family were no longer there and the house was abandoned." I walked down the street and to this day I can still remember everybody's glares at me. They shunned me away as if I was the one who had stabbed my best friend."_ Dan gulped _"but that wasn't the worst. Soon the rumors started."_

"The ones about sorcery?" Chris asked in shock

"Yeah those…" Dan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Anyway. _I was curious about the rumors. What 17 year old wouldn't be? So I went back to my friend's house and sure enough all the rumors had been true. There I met a family of creatures. It was strange. You couldn't see them yet they could see you, they could do terrible things. The sheer terror alone was enough to drive you to the brink of insanity."_

"_They blamed me. They blamed me for everything." _Dan sobbed_. "No matter how much I told them, no matter how much I begged them to understand, they didn't_. _They've sought revenge for my friend ever since. They said they had a duty to carry out for their host, to properly say thank you." _Dan paused and lifted his shirt. Scrawled down his scarred stomach were the words

'**Never over.'**

"And that's all there is to know." Dan whispered.

"Dan" Phil croaked opening his eyes. Dan what's wrong with me. Everything hurts!" he cried. Dan ran over to his boyfriend planting a protective kiss on his cheek.

"Please take it easy." Dan whispered. "I love you so much Phil. I'm not going to lie to you, we are both in danger." He whispered. "You were just attacked."

"Attacked?" who would…." He trailed off as a sob shook his body. "Who would attack me Dan." He wailed.

Dan hugged his boyfriend gently. The same creatures that attacked me when I was 17."

"C-c-c-c-creatures?" Phil stuttered.

"Yes" Dan sighed "monsters…"

I'm not going to let them hurt you again Phil. Dan mumbled.

He had made up his mind; he was going to find them. He was going to walk into that house and finish things for real this time. If things didn't go to plan, if he died there, at least the creatures would have their 'revenge' and would never harm anyone close to him again.

That night after Phil was fast asleep Dan walked out of the apartment and into the dark crisp night. He felt the anxiety building up in his chest as he walked; the roads began to seem more and more familiar until he saw Charles road.

His body broke into a cold clammy sweat and he stood rooted to the ground. The magic had grown stronger in his absence and he could feel it crackling in the air above him, it was that strong he could almost touch it, but he didn't dare. He did not want to draw more attention to himself than he already had, he was sure there was more now. A whole community of dangerous magical creatures now lived amongst the unsuspecting humans.

He forced himself to walk, one foot in front of the other, the golden leaves of autumn rusting beneath his feet. Dan would have found it almost relaxing if it wasn't for what he was about to do.

At last he reached the abandoned house, the grey curtains flew outside the windows, flapping wildly in the breeze, and the broken door lay on the ground torn off its hinges. The glass of the window lay in broken shards scattered by the wind and the paint had almost entirely pealed off to leave the house looking dull and dark. Dan shuddered. If anything time had made it worse.

He started to tread carefully down the stone path clinging to the knife in his pocket.

His life depended on a piece of metal. This thought made Dan laugh, what chance did he have against something so powerful.

"Daniel" He felt the same cold presence as he had all those years ago, "how noble of you." The creature hissed laughing mockingly at him.

"How dare you!" Dan yelled at the creature "How dare you involve the people closest to me in a matter that does not involve them!"

The creature hissed, "You mean Philip? Daniel, I had no intention of involving that boy any more than I have done already. In fact I almost felt sorry for him. That mark on his cheek looked pretty painful after all."

"No Dan. It was you I was after all along. Lets just say I almost predicted that this would happen."

Just then Dan caught sight of a murky green shadow floating towards him. Its sunken eyes glared directly at him and its black razor sharp teeth were twisted into a wicked grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dan whisper yelled, the sight of his enemy sending shivers of dread down his spine "It was not me!"

The creature inwardly groaned and lunged towards Dan who skillfully dodged.

"Stop lying!" It screamed drawing a huge sword from its pocket. "You really thought you could win a battle against me?" It questioned him turning invisible.

"Peek a boo!" It yelled popping up behind him; he turned just in time to dodge another spine shattering attack.

"I have to admit." The creature laughed. "You have improved considerably."

"Why thank you!" Dan sarcastically bowed not taking his eye off of the sword.

"How dare you!" The creature yelled. This time Dan was not fast enough and the sword left a deep gash down his right arm. This was a time when Dan was extremely grateful that he was left-handed.

"Die!" He yelled and threw the knife at the shadowy creature stood before him. He did not realize his mistake until the knife sailed straight through the creature landing on the other side of the garden.

Now he really was in trouble.

"Pathetic." The creature growled, "trying to do the same as you did to your friend to a magical creature… I'm afraid we don't quite work the same as you."

"I love you Phil." Dan whispered blowing a kiss to the night sky tears slipping down his face. He pictured the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend and felt less alone as the creature swung its sword and nothing but blackness enveloped the young boy.

The next morning the sun shone down upon London. Another night had passed, another life had been lost, and life had carried on as usual.

Nobody knew exactly how Dan Howell had died It had been a complete mystery to the police. Nobody particularly cared either.

Apart from one young man. Sat in his apartment, tenderly cradling the pillow that his boyfriend had fell asleep on the night before. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the meaningful look and goodnight kiss he had received last night. Dan had planned it all along; he didn't want anybody else to get hurt for his sake. This hurt Phil all the more. He would rather have been attacked 1000 times than to see the light leave his brown-eyed boys eyes. The words on his back had changed to one simple word.

'**Sorry.'**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! Sorry if I made you cry . This has been my first update in a long time because I'm in the middle of exams and really don't have time. So yeah. Thank you all who have stuck with me. Because without you guys I would have given up writing long ago!**

**-Lauren xxxx**


End file.
